


A Late Night in Miss. Bustier's Classroom

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, F/M, Facials, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Adrien Agreste's efforts in the classroom have been slipping thanks to his emotional state in and out of his mask, something not gone unnoticed by a Miss. Bustier who sets out to figure out the cause and help him get back on track. Soon enough, she finds herself doing just that - however she can.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Caline Bustier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Late Night in Miss. Bustier's Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Another older piece though this time I've gone through and rewritten some aspects of it to try and brush it up a bit. I'm not sure it's quite on par with wherever my current abilities might be but this one does feel somewhat improved even if the general story is the same. 
> 
> The original version is a bit more angsty and a little more porno-ish, though perhaps I'll post it eventually just for posterity's sake. I'm also wondering if I should edit the "Miss."s into "Mme."s just because I find "Mme. Bustier" a bit more visually appealing, though I suppose that doesn't matter lol.

Chat Noir quickly slipped into the school locker room after making sure it was vacant. He'd lost himself in a solo patrol for a good few hours. On one hand, he did so because he wanted to be a good hero on his own merits. Then, on the other, there might have been something more to his losing track of time.

The stresses of his not-so personal life were weighing down on him with a seemingly ever expanding schedule. He'd also been trying to take Ladybug's rejection to heart and cease his advances, though it was hard not to feel a bit abandoned. These two mixed with the typical distance between he and his remaining family had put a strain on his emotions and sent him deeper into his work as a hero. 

He used it as something as an outlet, both physically and mentally. Spending hours at a time on the streets doing little more than looking for the next distraction had definitely started warping his perception of time. While it was a short term solution for Chat Noir's inner turmoil and anguish, his alter ego's reality suffered.

Adrien Agreste, once quite the outgoing student, had become something of a tired slacker who could hardly keep his head up in class. His father hadn't seemed to notice his grades slipping, even as he struggled to hand in a paper on time.

He had managed to keep his demeanor mostly the same, he was good at putting on a mask long before he became Chat Noir after all. Any direct change in mood would have likely alerted his friends and he couldn't quite explain everything to them, at least he didn't know how to. 

Still, his sudden, dead-eyed look during the day and decline in academics had caught the eye of one Miss. Bustier.

Like a good teacher, she became worried for her student. She knew who he was and what he'd been through, to a point anyway. So she knew that there was a good chance his issues stemmed from his seemingly broken home life. This assumption had led her to set up this late, after-school meeting in the hopes that getting him away from his isolated mansion would improve his mood.

This very meeting which Adrien was currently running _very_ late for.

After doublechecking his baton to ensure that he was off schedule, though the sight of the moon in the sky could have told him the same, he dipped his head down and mumbled. A green glow erupted around him and the leather was replaced with his usual outfit and a messenger bag that hung from one of his shoulders. His kwami ducked into his locker with a yawn and sent Adrien racing through the school with his hair still bit unkempt. Thankfully, it wasn't Chat-y enough that he feared anyone would notice.

"Sorry I'm late." Adrien muttered as he entered the classroom and took his seat. He pulled various books and papers out of his bag before discarding it to the free seat beside him.

Bustier shook her head lightly and stood up from her desk. "It's okay, Adrien." She went easy on him as she closed and locked her door. "I told you, this tutoring doesn't need to have a set time."

Adrien grumbled some, chastising himself for being late nonetheless. "I know, I just said I'd be here, and..." He took a breath to drop the topic. "Anyway, what's the lesson tonight?"

"Well, I figured we'd focus on whatever you wanted to." The homeroom teacher warmly replied, a soft chuckle on her lips. "You...do kinda need work with just about everything lately, huh?"

Adrien exhaled with a nod, looking at her for a moment and then down at his belongings. He took to flicking through a few papers, most imprinted with evidence of his slipping grades stamped onto them until he came across one that had a single, large "F" imprinted near the top of it.

"How about this?" He forced a smile as he glanced at the subject. "Biology?"

"Sure." She happily answered, pulling a few documents of her own out of a folder she held in her hand. 

"Now, I'm not quite the right teacher for this, but biology isn't really..." Her words trailed off as she noticed his disinterested expression.

Silence fell for a few, somewhat awkward moments. She easily noticed his mind had wandered off and he'd zoned out without meaning to. Once he caught himself, however, he looked to her with obvious shame. Neither party said anything at first, neither quite sure what to do or say until the teacher shut her eyes and placed her folder in front of him.

"Adrien, do you...Want to talk about it?" Ms. Bustier asked, leaning down closer towards him with her hands on his desk.

"Talk...about what?" He genuinely wasn't sure what she meant, but the idea of her having seen him dart in in a leather catsuit flashed enough in his mind to make him blush.

"Whatever's been going on with you." She moved his bag to the floor to take the seat next to him, easing a hand along his back as a means of comfort. "You can tell me anything you need, or want to, you know."

Adrien deliberated on it for a moment, the warm, open palm briefly causing his thoughts to go haywire as he sat still. There was so much bubbling just beneath his surface, but still he was struggling to come up with a way to word his problems. One that didn't out his identity, at least.

"Look, if it's...something going on at home, I might can understand-". Bustier leaned in a bit. "There's plenty of people who have problems like that, y'know? Feeling alone or neglected. Though I guess for you, they're probably ten times worse."

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed, having barely considered that she might have just been assuming things about his home life and not his heroic one. "I guess it just...It's all just got me stressed out and down lately, y'know?"

"I do." She felt she had enough of his trust to start massaging his shoulders some, a smile plastered on her face as she comforted her student. "Everyone gets stressed or feels lonely, sometimes."

Adrien cleared his throat and let himself relax into her grip, the slight tinge of red persisting as goose-bumps formed across his skin at the result of her touch. He'd been so caught up in the anxieties of his life, with and without the mask, that he hadn't quite had time to deal with himself lately. This was making his teacher's caring intentions much harder to treat innocently, something he knew he shouldn't be thinking about but couldn't stop himself from thinking of.

"Well, um, how do..." He muttered, his green eyes appearing from behind his eyelids in an oddly sensual manner that elicited a blush from Bustier. "How do you deal with it, Miss. Bustier?"

She lightly chuckled and dug her thumbs into the cloth over his body a bit harder, an involuntary reaction. "Well, I, ahem-" Her throat was oddly dry. "I have a lot of ways I vent it out, usually it just depends on what I'm stressed out by, or what I, er, think I need."

"Y’know, you never seem too stressed out." He warmly remarked, his head dropping back and what sounded like a moan permeating his lips.

The teacher shook her head in an attempt to avoid more than a few intrusive thoughts of her own. He was, once upon a time, one of her brightest students and one of the most kind, caring people she'd ever met. She'd never really looked at world famous super model Adrien Agreste in any other way and while she never thought she really wanted to, something about him in a more personal space like this...it was hard for her thoughts not to wander. 

"Well, like I said, it still happens to everyone. There's lots of ways someone can become stressed or frustrated. Be it professionally, sexua-" She caught herself just before the word got out, halting her massage and her words with both hands covering her mouth. 

Adrien let the moment settle some before sitting up and leaning over towards her, his early expression unwavering, causing the cheeks of his teacher's face to light up with a bright shade of red.

"It's okay, Miss. Bustier." He comforted her in a similar manner to that which she'd comforted him, gently grabbing her wrists as she slowly dropped her palms from her lips. 

"It's not like I've never, y'know..." His green gaze dropped towards the floor for a moment, clearing his throat to sound at least slightly more innocent. "Seen or done anything related to...that."

Caline shook her head again to snap herself out of her frozen mindset. "I, ah, of course, you're, well you're you after all-er, what I mean is, it's not so surprising that you'd, erm-"

"Miss. Bustier, it's alright. You don't have to explain anything." Adrien fumbled with an explanation of his own and put a hand to her thigh, mostly as a means of getting her stuttering attention. Honest. "I'm sorry if I...did anything to make you...uh..."

Bustier sighed and dropped her head towards the desk after he trailed off. "I'm sorry, Adrien, that was very...unprofessional of me, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, I don't mind, it's not like I'm exactly unfamiliar with that sort of thing." Adrien interrupted with a gentle laugh. "And uh, I wouldn't expect you to stay too professional this late at night anyway, honestly."

"I know, you're a _supermodel_ and all that, but I should still..." Her words started becoming harder to find as her teal eyes slowly fixated on his lips. "I should..."

Her better thoughts seemed to vanish. Replaced with the sweet, rosy and somehow alluring expression of Adrien Agreste sitting next to her. Her teeth rolled at her upper lip for a moment and watched his chest rise and fall in tune with hers. The silence that befell the room held for a moment before it finally cracked as she leaned over inch by inch.

Until, finally, Caline wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him in for a sloppy, oddly passionate kiss. She took him with such blatant disregard for anything, as if she'd been starved for him this whole time. Maybe she was, maybe she had things to work through on her own. For now all she wanted though was to keep sucking on his tongue.

Adrien was left quite stunned while his teacher openly, and quite loudly, kissed on him. But it's not like he hadn't been in a situation like this before and soon found himself returning the favor. His own grasp reached at her shirt and tugged her in closer the more he lost his mind to the pleasures of her mouth, clinging to her form and moaning into her mouth as their tongues swirled with one another.

"Oh my...what am I doing?" Bustier suddenly pulled away with a pop, lines of his drool lingering on her lips as she questioned everything. "You're my student, I'm your teacher, we can't-"

Adrien wasn't entirely sure what to do either. Sure, he'd had his own fantasies and thoughts but would never had dared to act on them in such a way. The boldness of his teacher seemed to light a spark behind his eyes and set his mind ablaze. Rather than fight it off, however, Adrien allowed himself to succumb.

Putting on his best Chat Noir smirk, he gently hushed her with little more than a finger over her mouth. He could feel his heart racing in his chest with softening voices of disapproval fading. Instead, he let himself make decisions fueled by this sense of adrenaline which he hadn't felt out of costume for some time now.

"School...isn't in session, Miss. Bustier," Adrien's voice was calming despite how unsteady it was at first. "We're just...two people right now, and whatever happens tonight-"

" _Happens_?" She interjected as a means of fighting the urges swelling inside of her.

"Well, um, I guess now it's...kinda obvious that you're..." He playfully hung on the thought for a few seconds. "Sexually frustrated, as you were saying, and I guess we're both kind of lonely, so-"

"What are you _saying_ , Adrien?" Caline cut his words off again and tried to brace herself.

"I'm saying that..." Adrien exhaled his inhibitions for his own needs. "You need it, and...I probably could use it, too, so..."

"Pl-Please, speak more clearly." She needed to hear where he was going to convince herself this wasn't some messed up dream.

Adrien cleared his throat and sat up in confidence, narrowing his gaze on hers before opening his mouth again. "I want to have sex with you, Miss. Bustier."

Had she been any less of an experienced woman, his sultry yet innocent tone would have made her fall back in the seat. It still didn't feel real that he was doing or saying any of this, much less that deep down she felt herself wanting him to.

"I...I have to admit, you've..." Adrien faltered a bit, still in a similar state of disbelief himself. "You've really got me going too, Miss. Bustier, so..."

Caline's cheeks were stained with a red that grew brighter once she noticed his legs spread apart beneath the desk. Her eyes had wandered just as her body betrayed her intentions. And of course, she still tried not to look but was drawn to the tent pitched in his jeans. A very impressive tent, at that. 

The flustered and flushed teacher took in a deep breath and managed to look away. Away from his budding erection and away from him entirely for a moment with the help of her eyelids. The air gradually exhaled through her nose while she internally deliberated on this. It was wrong, she knew that much. He'd been her student for some time now and she only wanted to care for him. 

But then, perhaps something like this _was_ caring for him. She couldn't know what all he'd be experienced with but it was clear that being an international supermodel gave him at least a few notches on the belt. Matters weren't helped by the fact that she hadn't been laid in quite some time. Her hand was a nice date, but Adrien looked like a better one.

That thought was when she lost the battle. Slowly, almost regretfully, her eyes opened again and stayed somewhat narrowed. Fixiated on his form, losing the rest of herself to his appearance and the charismatic grin he wore. 

"Okay, listen." Bustier stood up and crossed her arms.

Adrien braced for yet another rejection, already recoiling in his seat some.

"If we're to do this..." She spoke as if it was even a question anymore. "We'll need to have...rules."

Adrien's body relaxed and his eyebrow raised playfully. "Oh?"

"Yes." Bustier gave him a nod to his feet and started walking towards her desk. "Whatever happens in here doesn't leave this room, no...bragging or gloating, nothing like that."

Adrien gave a nod and took to following her, his fingers playing with the buckle on his belt.

"We can't leave a mess of any kind, anywhere, either." She further explained, pulling the few items from her desk and placing them on the ground behind it. "If we make one, we have to clean it."

"Of course." Again he agreed, trying to stifle some obvious excitement. Granted, it was quite obvious in how tight his pants were.

"And lastly, when we...Do it..." Bustier stepped up to Adrien, staring him in the eyes as she trailed a finger up his throat. Her fingertip brushed at his chin and her inhibitions released as she leaned in towards his ear and spoke softly. "You call me Caline."

"I..." Adrien's fingers clenched and he loudly swallowed. "I agree."

With final confirmation, Bustier's lips over took his again. With much more feeling this time. She took to sucking and licking from corner to corner as her hands pushed his from his belt and played at the waistband. With her undoing his belt, Adrien let his own fingertips do similar work to the buttons holding her light blue jacket together.

"Yes." She hissed at the sound of her buttons being popped apart and unzipped her student's jeans, letting his mouth overtake hers as she nudged his pants to his ankles.

"You do seem like you've been...really stressed, Miss-er, Caline." Adrien teased, pressing around her jawline with a few teeth. He leaned away for a moment to get his shirts off, letting her admire the body she'd seen in countless magazines, then quickly leaned back in.

"You've no idea, Adrien." She replied without much thought anymore as he then quickly stripped her out of both her jacket.

She decided to mimic his actions and pulled away for a moment. Slowly, she reached for the edges of her shirt and started bringing it upwards. It was something of an old trick she assumed he might like. And from how his eyes widened and his lips parted when her breasts fell out from beneath the cloth it seemed her assumption was right.

"Sorry if they're, ah, not the most...impressive." The teacher added, down to just her pants and a lacy black lingerie bra.

"I think they're perfect." He warmly complimented, making short work of her jeans and revealing a matching thong before groping and fondling up her chest.

She chuckled some, feeling his fingers slip beneath the undergarment and squeeze on her breasts. Another set went down and did similar to her underwear. His fingertips moved slowly between her legs, trailing through her thick bush before grazing at her slit. He didn't allow himself to become too distracted though and soon tugged at the band around her waist just as he undid her bra.

"M-Most guys I've dated seemed kinda let down when they..." Her sentence trailed off at his removal of her underwear.

Her bra had barely made it to the floor before both of his hands were back at her chest. He toyed with her nipples, gently pinching and tugging on them until they were erect. After which he started using his mouth, listening to the music of his teacher's moaning as he sucked her tits and allowed his hands to drop lower. 

His attentions at her crotch were more lazy as he explored her flesh, spreading her pussy at a gradual rate as his lips swapped breasts. The combined action of his physical touch mixed with the warmth of his mouth laid waste to Bustier's mind, or whatever was left of it at this point. The most she could do beyond groaning her approval was tug his designer underwear down to the floor.

"Well,". Adrien finally started to reply, stepping back so that his teacher could admire his cock for a moment with a smirk across his lips. "I'm not most guys, am I?"

Caline nipped at her lower lip and nodded. She loudly inhaled at the sight of everything from his well toned stomach to his hardened cock, finding the size admittedly impressive for a student of hers. Adrien managed to get a nice long look he'd commit to his own memory too, admiring the reddish-brown hairs that made up her wild bush until she closed the gap again.

"Adrien." Caline hungrily slid her tongue into his parted lips and licked the roof of his mouth. She was lost to this now, lost to her own desires. Lost to him. "Take me, please."

Her words send his mind and desire into overdrive. His own lust long since overpowered any common sense he might have had but she'd truly set him off. With her intentions known, Adrien nudged her back until she was sitting on the edge of her desk. He hovered over her for a moment, wanting another look at his bare beloved teacher before both of her legs wrapped around his waist and brought him in close.

Caline felt his cock prodding and poking at her pussy. She could feel his pre coating her flesh and watched as Adrien put a bit spit into his hand. He rocked and rubbed his slobber between her legs and bent over her with a wicked smirk to match her own. 

It wasn't much of a substitute for lube, she knew that much, but as she'd already been wet and had his fingers working to try and loosen her up she appreciated the gesture anyway. It meant he at least knew how to take care of his lover, even if he didn't have the tools to properly do so. She'd have to supply them, next time. 

The idea of a condom didn't cross her mind, however, and it definitely wouldn't cross his.

Adrien breathed after doing his best to coat his teacher with saliva that mixed with her own need. He inspected his work for a moment, then looked back up at her. His hips reared back and his lungs panting, Caline felt his tip tease her slit again before he suddenly pressed himself forward. 

"Ah-Adrien!" She felt him grinding his way inside of her. Finally. Her arms clung to his shoulders and pulled him down as close as he could be.

"Ah, Caline..." Adrien moaned, sloppily making out with her nipples while working up a steady pace. 

He thrust with a solid rhtym, gradually building both of them up. Her walls clenched at each inch as it pressed into her body and desperately held onto him even as he pulled back to thrust in again. It took a moment before he was moving with confidence, however, though once he was the classroom was lightly echoing with the sounds of their bodies clashing. The sight, sounds and scents flooded the minds of both teacher and student while they became locked together in this madness.

"Harder!" Caline groaned. "Please, ah, please don't stop!"

Adrien nodded affirmatively. There was little intention of doing so, but her heated instructions only made him go faster. He soon felt her heels digging into his bare ass while his hips vigorously swayed back and forth at her need. Suddenly he found himself not caring about anything else beyond pleasuring Miss. Bustier. He wanted nothing but to watch her face contort in pleasure over and over again. This desire raged and made his cock throb as he ground at her bush.

For her part, Caline was taking this well. She'd fallen a bit out of touch with lovemaking given just how long it had been since she'd had a mate of her own, but something about the way Adrien poured and pounded into her brought back memories of some of her better nights. One thing he had over any of those, however, was clearly size. She'd be ashamed to admit it in any normal situation but her student might have the biggest cock she'd ever taken.

Thankfully, this was no longer a normal situation.

"Fuck me, Adrien!" Bustier cried, her dirty talk mumbled and scattered much like her mind. "With, nh, such a big cock! Ha...Give it all to me!" 

And there he was, Adrien Agreste, one of her star students once again doing as told. Humping a mixture of his lust and frustration into her in a way that had her reeling and moaning as if she were back in college. Stretching her wide, so much so that she briefly wondered if he'd shape her pussy to his cock with all of this.

"Where did you...learn to do this?" If she didn't know before, Bustier knew he wasn't a virgin now.

"I've...had a few partners..." Adrien's eyes shimmered as he pulled himself up to answer, his pace slowing some as a result. 

He couldn't tell her that a lot of what he was laying into her came from his desires for his spandex clad partner. From the few nights she allowed him release with her body. With his mixture of emotions, he assumed those lays were simply out of pity. There were others, though, with and without masks on. With mentions of said masks being off the table, though, he opted to go with one she might know.

"Like Kagami." He explained the first unmasked tryst that came to mind. "After fencing practice, sometimes we...end up in the shower room, and-"

Caline kissed him deeply again, clinging to him harshly. "You'll have to show me all the...wild things you two have gotten into." She playfully replied.

Her took trailed around his lips and acted as if they were cleaning drool off his face. She could hear him purring as she did so, poking her tongue back into his mouth for an all too brief moment. A moment he shattered with a smug grin and an increased tempo as he slammed himself into her.

He kept the brisk pace for as long as he could, feeling his teacher cling to him for more. Each thrust of his hips burying him entirely inside of Caline's pussy for a time. Admittedly, neither had been sure he'd be able to get so deep. With how much more vocal Bustier was as he continued his thrusting, though, she seemed to enjoy the fact that he could.

"I'm...getting close, Caline." Adrien huffed, becoming more staggered and slow. He dragged his shaft back until just his tip remained.

"I know, it's okay, you can-ah-" Caline's cracked slightly as her own orgasm hit, opting not to issue any warnings of her own and to instead simply work him through his. "Inside! Cum inside!"

Adrien felt as if he should question that but couldn't. And maybe Bustier knew it'd be safer if he didn't, but she didn't care and let her body tell him that much. She seized up around him and stretched her legs out wide, offering herself to him and convincing him to thrust back in. Seeing his teacher so willingly give her body to him finally broke Adrien. 

So with a harsh, clap of their hips, he sheathed himself inside of her again and held onto her tightly. Both grunted and groaned as they felt his orgasm release with his cock angled and pressed at her womb. Bustier reached for whatever she could and made sure Adrien wouldn't move as he flooded her, so much so that it eventually trickled out. 

Normally, his orgasms ceased after a few moments. But for some reason, this one wouldn't. Perhaps he'd spent too much time in the leather and the magic had effected his stamina, or had caused his stored up reserves to vastly multiply. Or maybe he'd wanted to fuck and breed his teacher more than he'd realized.

"I-I can't stop," Adrien whined, feeling his cum dribbling down along his shaft. "Caline, I- 

"Pull out, Adrien," Caline thought quickly despite her hazy, pleasured state. "Pull it out."

With a bit of work from both ends, he did as told. Then he watched her slide from atop the desk to her knees before him. She held her mouth agape as she took the rest of his load to her face, various white strands landing everywhere from her forehead to her chin. There was a good bit left in his tank with how it splattered on her features, some running from her cheeks to her breasts.

"Ah...There you go." She lovingly muttered after the flow of cum finally ceased, standing upright with a moan. "Good boy, Adrien."

Exhausted, the teacher then pulled her student in for another kiss, a more methodical and attentive one than any that had come before. A sort of reassurance for both of them while their tongues gently played and their moans exchanged mouths. Eventually the two managed to reach some level of calm while they held each other, Caline's arms at his back and Adrien's on her ass.

There were many things they could talk about. Plenty that they probably should, at that. What they'd just done was wrong, after all, but neither could act like it anymore. Instead they simply held one another and embraced their decisions, even as right minds started to return.

"Listen, I...I can't give you any favors during class or anything," Caline explained. "And again, you can't talk about this with anyone. Especially if you want to do it again."

"I understand," Adrien tiredly nodded, a sensual grin across his lips. "Caline." 

Caline gave a smile of her own. "Good. So long as that holds true, Adrien, I can keep... _tutoring_ you like this. When either you need it, or I suppose if _I_ ever do."

"I would..." Adrien trailed off as he stared at his mess of a teacher. A mess he made

His eyes fluttered softly, with him seeming the most like himself she'd seen in some time now minus the cum she'd gotten on his face thanks to their kissing. Besides that though, he actually looked like Adrien Agreste again. The fact that he did helped encourage her to cradle him gently between her arms. The way she held him, cared for him. It all gave him a sensation he hadn't felt in a while either. Something he couldn't quite place, a feeling on the tip of his tongue.

Something he'd yearned for. 

"I would like that," Adrien smiled, then smirked. " _Caline_."

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that this was written long before it was revealed that Miss. Bustier is pregnant in the show so I can't say this was written as a (sort of crack-ish) fill in for that gap. With how many people I've seen say that Adrien is who knocked her up though, joking or otherwise, I suppose this might fit as an explanation for it :P
> 
> I'm also still no good with titles (read: title subject to change).


End file.
